Love
by jabberjaws101
Summary: Sorry that the names arent the same it is my own version of mean girls so sorry about grammar mistakes but please read. I do not own Mean girls and Motermouth28 help me with a tiny bit of it.
1. Chapter 1

Love

"Do you know who I am?" Those were the first words that snottily came out of Linda's mouth when she saw the so called newbie Lizzy. Surprised she began to speak but was cut off shortly after by a high pitched voice. This voice belonged to Marissa White, Linda's best friend and the peppiest girl in school. She isn't as snotty as Linda but she's still part of "the group." The group has three main members and the fourth member is just a spy to see what the loser people are doing so they can make fun of them. Unfortunately since its Lizzy's first day she didn't know any one. Nothing is worse then being the newbie while starting the new school in the middle of the year. The day only got worse when it came time to lunch time. To start it off Lizzy couldn't find the lunch room so by the time she got there, all the "good" school lunches were gone, so all Lizzy got to eat was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and expired milk. She didn't seem to mind that but what she did mind was that she had no place to sit. Linda came up to her and offered her to sit with them but she really didn't want to. But since it was the most popular girl in the school she couldn't resist. If only she knew what was going to happen next she never would have gone over there. When Lizzy got over at the table she introduced herself. Then Linda was like "This isn't 1st grade this is 8th grade you don't introduce yourself ." That wasn't the bad part shockingly, the bad part of lunch has yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lizzy was at the lunch table she thought she was actually becoming friends with them. When she got up to throw away her lunch Linda told Lizzy she would throw away the garbage because Linda was sitting right next to Lizzy. Supposedly it was an accident but somehow Linda tripped and the expired milk that Lizzy didn't drink spilled all over her. It was the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to her. She couldn't believe her eyes even the teachers were laughing at her. All she wanted to do at this point was run away and go home, but it was only 5th period so she wasn't happy at all. She knew that the milk smelled so she ran to her gym locker to get her gym uniform, but for some reason it wasn't there. She figured Marissa and Linda had something to do with it. She needed to back to the lunch room to get her books so when the bell rang she would be able to run out of there. When she went back she saw the other two girls doing there homework. Lizzy looked at their names and one said Amanda White and the other said Mary Peppers. She couldn't believe it Amanda and Marissa were sisters and Mary and Linda were sisters. "Amanda I have a question." Lizzy told Amanda. Amanda replied with a quick what and looked away. Lizzy continued, "are you and Marissa twins because that would be really cool to be twins with the most popular girl in school right?" 'No" Amanda replied sharply. "She never lets me do what I want she is always making me hang around her. I'm not allowed to have my own friends because she doesn't want me to have them come over to our house. Everyone wants to be around her nobody knows me for me so honestly it really sucks having her as a twin." Lizzy sat there in amazement. She never thought having the most popular girl in the school as a twin could be so bad. At this point Amanda was crying, Linda and Marissa were off somewhere else trying to make other people bad, and Lizzy and Mary were just sitting there totally shocked and didn't know what to do. Linda and Marissa were walking back to their table when the bell rang. Lizzy whispered to Amanda "save by the bell" Lizzy and Amanda laughed. Amanda was really starting to enjoy hanging out with Lizzy. Marissa was behind Lizzy and Amanda and heard them talking about how mean they think Marissa and Mary really are. Marissa quietly called Mary over and Mary started talking to them. Amanda and Lizzy were stunned. They stopped and turned around right away and were trying to cover up what they were actually talking about. Amanda was starting with her sentence when Marissa (again) cut her off. Since Marissa is the happiest person in the entire school you really have to do something bad to upset her. Well Amanda and Lizzy really upset her. Marissa was giving them one of her lengthy lectures about how its not polite to turn your back to your sister and become friends with the loser new girl. And yes the "group" still calls Lizzy the new girl. Amanda was continuing her story about how it just takes a little time to really get to know someone and that who knows you might become friends with them in the end. Marissa was starting to understand what her sister was trying to tell her. She knew that everyone should be treated fairly and until you really know there whole life story don't judge them. However Linda was just coming back from detention and ready to go to her next class. Marissa ran over to her and gave her a big hug and told her everything. The last bell rang which they had forgotten they were supposed to go to class and they were so wrapped up in there own little group that they didn't realize they were the only ones left in the lunchroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily all the girls next classes were right around the lunch room. Linda and Marissa both had science next and Amanda and Mary had Language arts and lastly Lizzy had Math with a whole bunch of kids that she didn't know and really she had too much on her mind so she went to the nurse to see if she was allowed to go home. She wound up having a fever of 102.7. She called her mom and asked her to come and pick her up. Her mom said she was too busy to leave her work and told Lizzy that she needed to call her father. When she called her father he didn't answer but she had left a message. The nurse had told her to back to class and that she did. Ten minutes later Lizzy and Amanda were called down to the office. When those two girls got down there Mary, Marissa, and Linda were already down in the deans office. Lizzy and Amanda just looked at each other and sat down in the set of seats furthest from Linda, Marissa and Mary. Marissa stood up and claimed that she needed to go to the bathroom but really she just wanted to torture her sister and her new friend. When Marissa got to the bathroom she whipped out her phone and started texting Linda and Mary The principal had to call Marissa back down to the office so that the girls can be in a meeting at the same time so they could get to class without missing that much. She never came to the office so the other girls were dismissed from the office. Five minutes later Marissa returned to the office, and claimed she got lost. The secretary asked her how could she get lost when she has been at the school for seven years. Linda ran down to the office after receiving a text message from Marissa asking for help with the people in the office. The principal asked Linda why she was there and then told her to please go back to class. In the meantime Lizzy's father had called back and said he was on his way to pick her up. Lizzy wasn't even back at math class when she was called down to go to the nurse to go home. When she saw her father he didn't look too happy. "Daddy what's wrong, why do you look unhappy and depressed?" Lizzy asked her father. "I will tell you when we get in the car just hurry up I thought you were sick." he replied. Lizzy was getting kind of scared when he responded with that and the tone of his voice wasn't pleasing either. When they got back to the car he had told her that the reason why he wasn't happy and why he didn't come earlier was because he was a meeting with his boss and since he had to leave the meeting he got fired. She just looked at him in awe and kept telling her how sorry she was. Then he told her that he got a new job at the school. She just looked out the window the rest of the way home. He asked her what was bothering her and she told him that he might have made a bad decision working at the school. He responded with a stern "Why I found a higher paying job then I have ever had before." She responded him by telling him that since no one likes her it will give her a less possibility with a parent working at the school. When she finished her little rant he pulled into there drive way. She noticed something else that was wrong. There was a car in their drive way but it wasn't her mothers. When Lizzy got in the house she was very surprised to see her older brother was home from his part time job after high school with mom. Their mom (Mrs. Strait) was walking with crutches and she had a bright orange cast on her left foot. Lizzy's older brother Brendan started talking "I got a call from mom when I was at work. She was crying really hard and screaming it took 5 minutes for her to calm down. She had told me she was in a car accident and at that moment my jaw just dropped. I asked her were she was and thankfully she wasn't far from were I work so I drove on over there and there were cop cars and ambulances all over. Then I saw her car and I ran over to it and just started crying until one of the paramedics came over to my side and he said that the driver of that vehicle was rushed to the hospital. So I got directions to the hospital and when I got there she was waiting in the area were outpatients wait. I ran over to her and I was so happy that she was ok, so then I drove her home." While Mr. Strait was listening to his son he was helping his wife get to the couch so she could rest. Then Brendan continued " Before I left work I picked something up for you Lizzy, go look in your room." Lizzy ran to her room and screamed. Right on her bed was a cage with a tiny new born kitten. Brendan went to her room and there mother and father stayed in the living room. "Do you like it?" Brendan asked his little sister. "LIke it I love it!" she replied. The young kitten is a female and Lizzy decided to name her Marshmallow. Right when she let Marshmallow out of her cage the doorbell rang. Brendan ran to see who it was and it was their next door neighbor. For some reason the girl asked if this was Lizzy Strait's house, and Brendan said ya. Then she asked if he could get her for her and he said ya sure wait on the couch please. Brendan got Lizzy and she ran out in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lizzy got to the living room she was stunned, but didn't show it. It was Amanda. " Hi Amanda how did you know I lived here?" asked Lizzy. "Marissa told me." responded Amanda. The two girls went to Lizzy's room so they could play with Marshmallow. Amanda asked Lizzy if she can stay over for a while and Lizzy's parents said that's perfectly fine. Lizzy brought Amanda down to her basement and they both played the wii, watched Tower Prep, and House of Anubis, and ate chips with French onion dip. Amanda was even allowed to stay for dinner. For dinner they had steak and crab legs. Then some how both girls started talking about guys they like while watching Glee. Amanda went first and told Lizzy that she thinks Brendan is cute. Lizzy felt very awkward so she changed the subject. She remembered that Amanda said Marissa told her were Lizzy lived so she asked Amanda how Marissa knew were she lived. For what seemed like hours it was silent, then Amanda started to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

"When you left school early Marissa followed you home because she has a minor mental health problem which lets her leave school without doing gym." Amanda replied. Lizzy was stunned that she had a stalker, but at the some time was happy that someone cared enough to see were she lived. Amanda wanted to talk more about Brendan so she asked Lizzy when his birthday was. "Brendan's birthday is on November tenth why do you ask?" replied Lizzy. "I was thinking of getting him a birthday present." said Amanda. Lizzy had asked Amanda if she wanted to go back upstairs and play with Marshmallow and Amanda said that she had better start going home and Lizzy asked if they can find a new place in lunch to sit so they can talk about whatever they want to. Amanda said that she would probably have to wait and see about that but it is a good idea. When Amanda left Lizzy ran up to her room to play with her kitty Marshmallow. When she was walking up to her room she looked at Brendan to see if she can tell what Amanda sees in him but she couldn't. When Lizzy got to her room she found something. It was a note. When she opened it up it said Dear Lizzy, I am sorry for my sisters rude behavior toward you. You must have felt terrible. Well if you ever need a friend I will always be there for you. From Amanda. Lizzy just smiled to her self and put it quietly in her drawer. Later that evening Brendan came into Lizzy's room and told her that her friend that came over was cute. He also said he wants to get to know her better. Lizzy wasn't angry at him for liking her she was just mad that nobodies brothers had ever said that about her. It was ten o'clock and Lizzy still had homework to do. Unfortunately she forgot her assignment notebook at school so she didn't know what pages to do. She pulled out the note from Amanda again because on the back of it was her cell phone number. Lizzy quickly grabbed the phone and started dialing. Lizzy forgot that she was supposed to be dialing She was dialing her best friends number, Which she has been friends with since kindergarten. Her name is Abbey Jacobson. When Abbey answered the phone Lizzy heard a sigh of relief when Abbey found out it was Lizzy. The girls talked until eleven o'clock and they decided they should go to bed. Lizzy was still mad because she still didn't know what pages to do for homework. She decided to go to bed and finish them in the morning at school or at lunch. When Lizzy woke up she had the worst headache she has ever gotten so her mom called the school to tell them she was sick and then called Amanda to come over and pick up Lizzy's homework. When Amanda appeared at Lizzy's bedroom door Lizzy didn't know why she was over at her house. Amanda asked Lizzy for her homework and then Lizzy told her that she didn't have it so Amanda just left without telling the mom she didn't have it. Lizzy slept basically all day and when she was awake she ate chicken noodle soup. When school was out Amanda came over and dropped off Lizzys homework at her house. Amanda stayed to help Lizzy with what she missed, she even helped her with the homework she didn't do the night before. When they were done with the homework Amanda asked again all types of questions about Brendan. Then just to shut her up Lizzy told her what Brendan had said about her. It worked. "Do you have any older brothers?" asked Lizzy. "Ya, but Eric has cerebral Pasley.' Amanda replied. Lizzy felt so sorry that not only Amanda has to live with Marissa But also a brother that has mental issues. Then next day at school Lizzy went back and turned in all of her homework. Amanda ran right up to her and told her that when she said Marissa had a mental issue she was lying because she couldn't come up with a better excuse. Lizzy forgave her as the day went on and then even invited Amanda over for dinner. Today's dinner was spaghetti. The girls played in Lizzy's room then did some homework together. They also watched House of Anubis. Amanda asked Lizzy if she was doing anything during the weekend and if she wasn't asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with her. Lizzy went over to her mom and asked if they had plans and they didn't so Lizzy was able to go to the movies. When Amanda was leaving she accidentally bumped into Brendan. He was a little taller than she was but now or the first time Lizzy could see that they were meant to be with each other. He showed Amanda around his room and they were talking and laughing and they looked really cute together. At this point someone was pounding on our front door. It was Amanda's evil twin sister, Marissa. Lizzy couldn't stand her high pitched voice so she told Marissa to wait outside and that her sister would be right out. When Lizzy walked in her brothers room she saw him and Amanda holding hands. When Lizzy walked with Amanda to the front door she saw a moving van parked in the driveway on the other side of Lizzy's house. She looked to see who it was and it was Abbey. Lizzy ran out of the house and ran over to see Abbey. Amanda also ran to Abbey and for some reason they knew each other. Marissa stormed home because she didn't want to hang around us anymore. Abbey was shocked to see Lizzy and Amanda living next to each other.

A/N: I do not own House of Anubis, or tower prep or Mean girls.


End file.
